Prior to the present invention few benzoyl ureas had been reported in the patent literature as having pesticidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,553 which issued on Nov. 16, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,177 which issued on Aug. 9, 1977, both disclosed certain benzoylureido-diphenyl ethers which were indicated to possess insecticidal properties. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,356 and 3,933,908 also disclosed certain substituted benzoyl ureas and stated that the compositions had strong insecticidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,902 which issued Apr. 10, 1979 discloses substituted ((phenylamino)carbonyl)pyridine carboxamides and claims a method of controlling insects in addition to the compositions themselves. Additional disclosures of benzoyl ureas in the patent literature are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,124; 4,083,977; 4,160,834; 4,264,605; 4,064,267; and 4,005,223; 4,123,449; and 4,068,002. Thus prior to the present invention relatively few materials of this class have been claimed to be useful as pesticides.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects can be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide novel phenoxyphenyl and phenoxypyridyl benzoyl ureas. Another object of this invention is to provide certain benzoyl ureas which exhibit excellent insecticidal activity. A still further object of this invention is to provide novel benzoyl ureas, such as, 1-benzoyl-3-(4-[4-(4-chlorophenylsulfonyl)phenoxy]phenyl)urea, and the like. Another object is to provide processes for the preparation of the novel benzoyl ureas. A further object is to provide novel pesticidal compositions containing the novel benzoyl ureas as the active toxicant. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling pests by the application of the novel pesticidal compositions. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.